The trend in electronic products has been toward smaller sizes, lighter weights, higher speed, and higher-frequency transmission. Therefore, the distribution for printed circuit boards are toward high-density, and the materials used in circuit boards tend to have more stringent requirements. In order to maintain the transmission rate and transmission signal integrity, the filling materials for the vias of printed circuit boards have a low dielectric constant (dielectric constant, Dk) and a low dissipation factor (dissipation factor, DO. In the meantime, in order to keep the normal functions of electronic components under a high-temperature environment and being used for a coaxial process to fill the vias, the via filling materials should have high heat resistance and punchability.
Accordingly, a novel composition is desired for improving the performance and reducing Dk and Df of the via filling materials.